Step in the Arena
Step in the Arena is the second studio album by American hip hop duo Gang Starr, released in January 15, 1991 by Chrysalis Records. Four singles were released from the album, and music videos were made for the songs "Who's Gonna Take the Weight?", "Just to Get a Rep" and "Step in the Arena". Initially, the album was rated 3.5 out of 5 mics in The Source magazine, but it was later chosen by the magazine as one of their 100 Best Albums in 1998. The song "Who's Gonna Take the Weight" was remixed by DJ Premier for use in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV. Track listing All songs written by K. Elam and C. Martin, performed by Guru, and produced by DJ Premier and Guru. Notes *Track 4 features piano performed by Lisle Leete. Samples Name Tag (Premier & The Guru) * "Fantasy Interlude" by The Originals Step in the Arena * "Bumpin' Bus Stop" by Thunder and Lightning * "Never Let 'Em Say" by Ballin' Jack * "Four Play" by Fred Wesley and The Horny Horns Form of Intellect * "Better Half" by Maceo & All the King's Men * "Holy War (Live)" by Divine Force Execution of a Chump (No More Mr. Nice Guy Pt. 2) * "Don't It Drive You Crazy" by The Pointer Sisters Who's Gonna Take the Weight? * "Parrty" by Maceo & the Macks * "To Da Break of Dawn" by LL Cool J Beyond Comprehension * "Up on Cripple Creek" by The Band * "Keep on Movin'" by Soul II Soul Check the Technique * "California Soul" by Marlena Shaw * "Keep Your Eyes on the Prize" by Marley Marl feat. Masta Ace Lovesick * "Never Had a Dream" by Ohio Players * "Trying to Make a Fool of Me" by The Delfonics Here Today, Gone Tomorrow * "You'll Like It Too" by Funkadelic * "Crosswind" by Billy Cobham * "Ease Back" by Ultramagnetic MC's Game Plan * "Help Yourself" by Tom Jones Take a Rest * "Give It Up" by Kool & the Gang * "Funky Miracle" by The Meters * "UFO" by ESG * "Right on for the Darkness" by Curtis Mayfield What You Want This Time * "Nose Job" by James Brown Street Ministry * "Leaward Winds" by Billy Cobham Just to Get a Rep * "E.V.A." by Jean Jacques-Perrey * "Funky for You" by Nice & Smooth Say Your Prayers * "Wilford's Gone" by The Blackbyrds As I Read My S-A * "Easy to Be Hard" by Kole & Param Precisely the Right Rhymes * "Outside Love" by Brethren * "Magdalena" by Leo Sayer * "Droppin' Science" by Marley Marl feat. Craig G The Meaning of the Name * "With Respect to Coltrane" by Tom Scott * "Reading the Comics - July, 1945" by Fiorello La Guardia Category:Gang Starr albums Category:1991 albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Premier Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Albums produced by Guru Category:Jazz rap albums Category:Golden age hip hop albums